Alone Time
by Serenity's Muse
Summary: Shigure and Tohru have gone away, leaving Kyou and Yuki alone for the week. KyouXYuki


_Disclaimer: I own my pizza bites and nothing else._

_Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, don't like, don't read_

Yuki drowsily shook himself out of bed. He must be quick or he would be late for school. Quickly, he dressed and made his way downstairs. Rather than the usual scene of a smiling Tohru preparing breakfast, the nezumi was met with a scowling Kyou setting food on the table.

"What are you doing, baka neko?" Yuki questioned tiredly.

"Making breakfast! What does it look like!" the cat shouted irritated.

Thoughts clicked into place in Yuki's head. Tohru had gone to visit her grandfather for a week and Shigure, having anguished that his poor editor to into homicidal insanity, was hiding out with Ayame until Mii could calm down, leaving him and the baka neko alone in the house for a week. Yuki groaned. It would be a long week.

"Stop being a fucking idiot and eat, kuso nezumi!" Kyou shouted. Yes, he was quite cranky this morning. Actually, he was merely stressed. An entire week alone with the beautiful Yuki. How would he ever be able to stand it without making a fool of himself? His love for the rat would surely be the cause of an incredibly embarrassing fiasco. The cat had long decided to confess his love for the princely rat, but of course, he could never work up the courage. He was obvious he would be laughed at. Ridiculed. The cat was in love with the rat. It even sounded absurd in his mind, but it was the harsh truth.

"Stop looking so stupid. You're embarrassing me." Yuki's voice pulled the neko back into reality. Kyou had been fantasizing Yuki. Yes, the cat boy had a rather dirty mind. He realized they were now walking to school.

"Don't call me stupid, kuso nezumi!" Kyou shouted failing miserably to sound threatening. _This is your chance! Tell him! Confess your love! Now!_ Kyou opened his mouth to speak, but his voice disappeared, making him look even more stupid.

Yuki just stared at orange-haired boy with a look of shame. He shook his head and sped up to get as far away from the cat as possible.

_Shit! I just made myself look like an idiot _and _scared off Yuki_. Kyou mentally slapped himself and promised to never attempt a love confession suggested by the annying little voice in his head again.

It was a_ long_ day for Yuki. Fangirls bombarded him at every corner. Apparently, one of them had stalked him and mapped out his special routes to class. The rat was nearly killed in the latest ambush. He made a mental note never again turn corners without checking to make sure no one was following him. Luckily it was the last period of the day. He would not have to work of the student body government today, so Yuki could go home and enjoy the rest of the day, but then there was that neko. Yuki sighed and made his way to the classroom. The prince decided he would stay in his secret base until dinner, but first he needed to get through the last class, which unfortunately, he had with that cat.

Rain is wet. Kyou is a cat. Water and cats did not mix very well. Having not brought an umbrella, the neko was forced to walk through the sogginess unprotected. Of course, by his side was Yuki, who had the foresight to bring an umbrella. Kyou muttered angrily the entire way home and Yuki simply strode easily beside him, protected from the dampness. The two were silent the entire way. Neither felt it was wise to speak. Yuki knew speaking would only start a fight, and the nezumi was in no mood to get wet. Kyou knew speaking would only end in a failed attempt to confess his love, and her would rather not go home wet _and_ embarrassed.

As they entered Shigure's house, Kyou was quite grumpy and stalked into his room without a word. The rain meant the rat could not flee to his secret base, so Yuki stayed in the living room and worked on his homework. For the first time ever, the house was silent. Much to Yuki's surprise, Kyou remained in his room for quite some time. After about an hour, Kyou silently walked downstairs into the kitchen to make dinner. By this time, Yuki had long finished his work and was engrossed in a book.

"Get over here and eat, kuso nezumi!" Kyou's voice interrupted Yuki's reading. Yuki looked up. Due to leaning over black and white print for quite some time, Yuki's vision was obscured by white dots. He stumbled around looking for the table and slammed directly into Kyou's arms. Kyou stared down at the rat. He was shocked for a few seconds, but suddenly, without warning, his arms wrapped the silver-haired boy's beautiful hips and pulled his lips toward the other's. Yuki's was thrown into shock and pushed Kyou away.

"What the hell are you doing!" he shouted. Kyou lowered his eyes, too ashamed to look at the object of his affections. Yuki looked at the orange-haired boy and saw that there were tears in his eyes. Never in his life had he ever even imagine that Kyou, the out-spoken, loud cat, would ever cry.

"W-what's wrong?" Yuki's voice softened as he stepped closer to the cat. Kyou looked up at him. He wiped the tears from his faced and spoke in a quiet voice.

"I love you, Yuki. I've loved you for so long." Yuki looked as if he were about to explode with amazement, but after a moment, he smiled and pulled Kyou into another kiss. Kyou was half-stunned half-relieved. He licked Yuki's lips, begging entrance. The prince's lips parted, and Kyou entered the cavern of new tastes. Their tongues danced until the two were forced apart for oxygen.

"Kyou," Yuki looked into his crimson eyes. They shone with love. Before he knew it, the rat was pulled into another kiss, this one much more aggressive. Kyou worked his way down to Yuki's neck, nipping at the skin. Yuki moaned and titled his head back to expose more flesh. The cat worked his way down, unbuttoning Yuki's shirt and throwing it off. He worked down to his stomach and dipped his tongue into the rat's navel. Yuki began unbuttoning Kyou's shirt and it was thrown next to his own. Kyou could see a rather noticeable bulge in Yuki's pants. He unbuttoned the rat's pants and pulled down the zipper with his teeth, revealing Yuki's hardened cock.

"Really, Yuki? No underwear?" Yuki blushed a bit. Kyou laughed and pulled down Yuki's pants. He kissed just around Yuki's groin while gripping his hips. He could the rat hardening. Yuki moaned.

"You're… mean…" he said between moans. Kyou smirked and continued to tease and until Yuki collapsed onto the floor.

"Please…" Yuki gasped. Kyou stopped torturing poor Yuki and took the very tip of his member into his mouth, lapping the precum. Yuki gasped and tried to buck his hips forward. Kyou began massaging Yuki's balls, putting the rat into even more bliss. Kyou took all of Yuki's swelled member into his mouth. Yuki could feel his climax reaching. He panted as his muscles tightened. He yelled out Kyou's name and let out a stream of hot sticky cum into Kyou's mouth. Kyou was satisfied. He swallowed and moved up to face Yuki. They shared another deep kiss.

"It's not fair," Yuki said suddenly as they broke the kiss. Kyou eyed him strangely. "I'm completely naked, but you're not." Kyou laughed and shed his pants.

"Ah ha, I see you're not wearing underwear either," Yuki declared triumphantly. Kyou laughed again.

"I see you've caught me." Kyou turned Yuki onto his stomach. "So I should reward you." He positioned Yuki's ass in the air and inserted a finger. Yuki took a few moments to get used to the alien object. Kyou began loosening the ring of muscles. He inserted another finger. Yuki hissed with pain, but soon felt pleasure in Kyou scissoring through him. Kyou placed his erection near Yuki's entrance. He gripped Yuki's hips and thrust inside the rat. Yuki's muscles tensed.

"Do that again." He gasped. Kyou was amazed he hit that special spot on his first try and made a note to hit it each time. Kyou's thrusts became faster and harder. He took one hand and reached around to pump Yuki's neglected cock. After a bit, Yuki tensed. He shouted Kyou's name and let came into Kyou's hand. The cat smiled and began thrusting at full momentum. He soon shouted Yuki's name and came deep inside him. The two exhausted teenagers collapsed.

"I love you, Yuki," Kyou whispered.

"I love you, too, Kyou," Yuki replied.

Kyou removed himself from Yuki, and the two fell into slumber.

_This was just one of my brain dead moments. I was bored and brain dead so I just opened the file and started typing. What did you think? Well, love it or hate it, please review._


End file.
